Danny No More
by natashawagner122
Summary: Danny has lost everything he ever known and is now trapped in thebody of todler. With no where left to call home, can Danny find a new family or will he fall to evils temptations.


Danny No more

Danny hid beneath the dead leaves as he listened to the wind move around outside of the cave. He thought back to how he got there and why he couldn't go back.

flash back

Danny sat on his bed and sighed s he picked up his cellphone. He dialed the same number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello? Sam speaking." Danny tried to smile glad to hear her voice. "Hey Sam. I was wondering if you felt up for a little company tonight?"

He was desperate for some time to just hang out with his friends and forget. Sam sighed softly on the end and Danny's hopes were dashed, "Sorry Danny my parents are taking me to some weird formal ball tonight. Maybe Tuck will hang out with you, sorry I got to go."

Danny fell back against his bed s he hung up. He changed into his ghost form and went out for a patrol. He flew around with no real destination in mind. He was so lost in his thoughts about his family and what his life would become that he didn't notice the attack until it was to late. He screamed in pain as the world faded into dark emptiness.

When he woke up he noticed two things, one was that he was strapped to a table. The second was that he had shrunk. He saw three Agents walk into the plain white room. "Whats going on." He blinked in shock when he noticed that even his voice sounded different. The agent on the far left with black hair answered with a smug smile. "You'll see soon enough ghost brat."

Danny blinked and stared at them in shock s it finally sank in. Somehow he had regressed. They had turned him back into a little boy. He was just grateful that it hadn't removed his ghost powers, not that they did him much good at the moment. He couldn't move enough to look at himself to determine his age.

He looked up again as they agents began to set up for what they had planned. They soon began their experiments. Danny screamed in agony as they began cutting into his left leg. The Agents smiled in delight as they shocked him with large amounts of electricity for every sound he made. They didn't bother to give him anything for the pain since ghosts couldn't feel pain.

Danny lost track of how long the torture lasted but could recall every painful second he endured.

After one particularly painful day of dissection, Danny forced all his systems into a frozen state of suspended death. He could feel the cold begin to flow from his ice core.

After days of failed attempts to revive him, the agents were ordered to dispose of the body. After laying in the garbage clockwork appeared before him and brought the ghost child into the ghost zone in order to save him.

After reversing some of the damage to Danny's body, Clockwork told Danny to only stay for a few days. After repairing Danny's clothes and leaving him in his 8 year old body, clockwork sent him back to the human world.

End flashback

Danny felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he thought of everything he had lost. He moved painfully slow as he crawled out of the leaf pile using the cave wall to get to his feet. Groaning in pain as he put pressure on his leg, holding his stomach as he stumbled out of the cave and into the nature park.

Danny knew he was in New York. He also knew he had no home or past that he could explain and no name he could use. he had no money for food or medical care and he was physically only maybe 8 years old which meant an orphanage or foster care. He was confused and scared and to top it all off he was lost.

Danny stumbled as he cried out in fear and pain as he tumbled over a small cliff side, slamming into trees and rocks as he fell. when he finally came to a stop he couldn't move and all he could feel was the pain from his wounds. He cried as he laid on the ground helplessly.

After a few minutes he heard someone approaching from the top and he glanced up to see a tall figure in old style clothes with military styled hair. He tried to get up, to run, anything beside just laying there. However, when he attempted to sit up pain shot through his body, and he cried out in agony as he collapsed back onto the ground.


End file.
